


For The First Time

by litakelly



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, First Time, I couldn’t stop myself, I had his sexy Scottish brogue in my head, I had to get it out, I’m sorry, M/M, Passion, Tender Sex, Written Accent, bottom!John, top!elton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Here is my take on the extended scene for Take Me To The Pilot from Rocketman (2019) starting from the party all the way through the good stuff. This is the first time I’ve ever written something about characters who are real people, but I choose to see them as dramatized versions of the people and therefore still just characters in a film.I hope you like it. I apologize for the written out dialogue for John, I just hear his beautiful voice in my head and can’t help but write it the way I hear it. Because I’m trash. Enjoy my trash. Thank you.





	For The First Time

No one had ever looked at him like that. Sure, the odd person had shown some interest, an appreciative eye here or there, but this was different. It wasn’t just attraction or desire, it felt as though John saw everything he could be, that person Elton so desperately wanted to be. It was like someone saw in him the thing he’d only dreamed he could one day see in himself. Affection, admiration, inspiration. It made him feel special, and he couldn’t think of a time when he’d needed it more.

Seeing his best mate, his first real crush wander off with someone he barely knew had stung. It had made him feel invisible. But then John had materialised seemingly out of thin air, when all he’d really wanted was to be alone. But then this gorgeous stranger had so blatantly flirted with him. His effortless self-assured charm drew Elton in; being the center of John’s attention was utterly captivating. 

Once Elton had agreed to leave with John it felt as though all his senses were heightened. The warm buzz from the alcohol combined with the hum in his blood at being so close to John and knowing they’d soon be even  _closer_ . His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest, and he struggled to remain cool and collected as he made some bullshit excuse to a very inebriated Ray. 

They slipped out of the party into the crisp air filled with music and drunken laughter. He could still smell the fire pit, it’s cedar smoke clinging to his jacket, and as they got further down the driveway the sounds of crickets seemed almost deafening. 

“Where we goin’?” Elton whispered loudly for no apparent reason. 

John scoffed good-naturedly, “Te mah car, ehts jus ahead,” he mock whispered back. 

Elton considered this for a moment as he trailed behind John, unsure how he’d thought they would get home. Without him having to even ask though John added, “Doen worry, I’m plen’y fit te drive,” he threw Elton a confident smirk over his shoulder, “would na’er jeapordise such a risin’ star as yaerself.” He winked and pulled keys out of his pocket as he walked up to a very posh looking Cadillac. 

The ride to the hotel wasn’t long, but time seemed to not move fast enough. The elevator ride was filled with nervous fidgeting and furtive, smirking glances at one another. When they reached Elton’s floor he coughed as the doors slid open and they politely exited after a disheveled businessman stepped into the elevator. John followed down the hallway until Elton stopped at his door and fumbled with the room key. It slipped from his grasp and John knelt down quickly to collect it. 

“Heer,” he supplied with heated intent in his eyes, glancing up from where he was kneeling in front of Elton, seeming to suck all the air from the hall. 

Elton’s mouth fell open slightly before he mumbled, “thanks,” and quickly turned to unlock the door, leaving John to rise slowly beside him. 

Once inside Elton awkwardly offered John a drink, John distractedly said, “scotch,” and shrugged out of his jacket and hanging it over a chair back. Elton swallowed thickly and poured the drinks hoping to calm his nerves and not make a _complete_ fool of himself. When he turned to hand John the drink he immediately noticed that he’d taken off his shirt as well. He gulped and made sure not to drop the drinks, moving to hand one to the gorgeous man in his room. John smirked and accepted the drink taking a long drink from it. 

Elton followed suit hoping for liquid courage, emptying half the glass in one go. John took another slow drink then set it aside on the nearest surface. He approached Elton, his eyes seeming to appraise what to take off him first. 

Apparently settling for his jean jacket, he brought a hand up his lapel and slowly eased it off his shoulder. Elton quickly set his glass next to John’s and helped to remove the article of clothing which John then set on another chair before turning to gaze at him hotly. He stepped back into Elton’s space and after a brief moment he hungrily captured the singer’s lips. John’s hand came up to hold his head firmly in place, and Elton brought his hand up to follow suit and hopefully steady himself. 

From the moment their lips touched it felt like they were somehow drawn magnetically together, each time they pulled apart for air it was like some invisible force was pulling them inexplicably back together. Each second not kissing or touching seemed like a second wasted. John’s hand clutched at the small of his back, then desperately gripped his shirt near the collar like he wanted to rip it off him. It felt animalistic and unstoppable, nothing could have pulled them off one another at that point. John’s hand pawed at his arse pulling him close, then eased him around so he could maneuver them easily onto the bed. 

Elton sat down immediately, unsure what to do next, as John rested one knee on the bed before recapturing his lips. He felt John rise up and he was suddenly above him, passionately melding their mouths together in an even deeper kiss. When he slowly pulled back, Elton’s eyes fluttered open to see John gazing down at him fondly. It made his heart to swell to be treated so tenderly as John carefully removed his spectacles, the barrier from the world he so often hid behind. It made him feel even more vulnerable, but at the same time also closer to John. 

It was exhilarating to let someone in and find they wanted you just as much as you wanted them. No hesitation, no questions. Nothing but pure unadulterated attraction. Elton surged forward to resume kissing those incredible lips, losing himself to this undeniable need for John. Suddenly they couldn’t be close enough, there was far too much clothing in the way and Elton hastily pulled his shirt over his head as John’s hands worked at the buckle on his belt. 

The minute his shirt was off he pushed John back on the bed and landed next to him hoping to remove their own clothes as quickly as possible. They grinned at one another as they struggled to get naked. Once Elton’s shoes were off though John was on him, unable to resist kissing him again while they fumbled at each other’s trousers. They were both panting and grinning through hot open-mouthed kisses while they tugged desperately at the clothing that separated them. After they’d finally removed their pants and felt the burning skin to skin contact it was like a campfire igniting an entire forest, the flames licking at their heels.

John rolled his hips and added the most delicious friction and Elton moaned and clutched at John’s biceps as he felt himself become somehow impossibly harder. The wet slide of John’s cock against his was almost unbearably good, Elton had never been so lost to pleasure. His mind was a complete haze and the lust took over. Something overcame him and he suddenly needed to be on top of John, he rolled them and John went easily. John’s thighs came up to hold him in and Elton needed John somehow closer still, until they were one. He wanted to be completely wrapped in John, surrounded in the smell, sounds and feel of his body. 

“Go on,” John muttered huskily through labored breaths. 

Elton paused, for a moment unsure what he meant. John’s eyes locked with his, and even without his spectacles there was no mistaking that look. 

“I wan’ you,” he breathed, “come on Elton, I wanna feel ye.”

Elton swallowed nervously, but couldn’t deny that was exactly what he wanted too. But he’d never done it, never gotten remotely this far even with a woman. He nodded faintly and gave a shy half smile before recapturing John’s lips. 

“Yea, me too,” Elton whispered back, “it’s just,” he coughed awkwardly, “‘ve never, you know... never...”

“Had sex with a man?” John supplied fondly. 

Elton paused, “with anyone.” He looked a bit sheepish and felt his erection wilt slightly in embarrassment as he looked away. 

“Ey, look a’ me,” he caught Elton’s eyes, “‘m all the more flattered ye chose me,” he smiled gently. 

Elton smiled back sweet and shy, “how do I...? Um where do I start?”

“Wael, this es a good start,” he teased, “but next I’ll need jus’ a bit a teasin open,” he grinned. “Wan’ me te show ye?”

Elton nodded and gave a half smile. John took one of Elton’s hands and began sucking and licking the first then second digit, which Elton found both confusing and terribly arousing. He groaned and felt his member stirring back to life. Next John took his slick fingers and guided them to his arsehole. 

“Naow, star’ with one, and jus’ run et round the rim till ye feel ets loose a’nough ye can start pushin’ en...” he trailed off as Elton gently ran his wet finger around the rim. 

“Like this?” 

“Yea,” he panted, “yea, en once et feels ready,

then ye’ll start pushin’ in en ou’,” John closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into the sensation. 

“Goud, naow, push en, fuck, _yeass_, yea, jus’ like tha,” he moaned wantonly as Elton pushed in further before pulling back out and repeating the process. 

“This alright?” Elton asked cautiously. 

“Yea, yea es pearfect, mmm, en when et feels loose a’nough ye can add the second, then ye’ll be thrustin yer fingers the way ye’ll eventually be doin’ with yer cock—“

“Jesus!” Elton panted out, overwhelmed by both the words and the meaning behind them. 

Elton worked him open patiently despite John’s impatience. Once he had John thoroughly enough stretched the man demanded he get on with it, his accent seeming to only grow thicker the more he lost himself to pleasure. John began stroking Elton’s cock, thumbing over the leaking swollen head and making his eyes roll back. 

“Fuck,” he muttered before collecting himself and lining up the head at John’s entrance, then with a deep breath he pushed in just a few centimetres. John moaned below him and gripped his hips to pull him in further till the head slipped all the way in and Elton had to gasp for air. He was panting and began to push in even further before experimentally giving a small roll of his hips the way John had earlier and felt the man below him tremble with pleasure. 

“Fucking ‘ell, love” John gripped at Elton tightly and pulled him even closer. 

At first slick only with saliva and sweat the drag was rough, but it quickly became more smooth as more and more precum spilled out of Elton. Emboldened by the pleasure written on John’s face he began to thrust in earnest, building momentum he could hardly control. It seemed his body knew what to do even when he didn’t. Each deep push in was warm cascading pleasure dragging him closer to oblivion; each tight slide around him as he pulled out wringing pleasure from him mercilessly. Elton struggled to pant out labored breaths as each thought was slowly consumed with _yesssss_ and  _fuckkkk_ and  _mmmmoooore!_

Elton had wondered what sex with a man would be like, but nothing could have prepared him for the intensity of sensation. His blood was on fire, pumping through him like lava. Each nerve attuned to the incredible feeling of being inside of John. With each thrust working harder and harder to meld their bodies into one, Elton wanted John to consume him. To make him whole and drown him in exquisite pleasure. 

John’s hands slid over Elton’s sweat slick back, clutching him tightly and letting out soft moaning pants of pleasure, keening whenever Elton’s cock dragged against his prostate. 

“J-john, ah, ah, I don’t th-think I can keep this up much longer... fuck... feels like ’m gonna explode,” Elton panted out desperately as he slowed to long drags in and out. 

“A’right then,” John said weakly between moans, he brought his hand to his own leaking cock and began to stroke himself in time with Elton’s thrusts, his brows drawn in pleasure. “Go ahead then, ye ken finish inside if ye like.”

Elton’s cheeks heated even more than his already overheated body already was. He let out a quiet little pant of a laugh in surprise before setting his jaw and licking his lips. Elton put all the momentum he could muster into rolling his hips at the angle that seemed to make John arch his back and crane his neck as he moaned his name repeatedly. 

“Ah, ah,  _Elton_ , ah gawd, oh  fuck , Elton, Elton,  _Elton!_ Aah! ” John’s body shook with pleasure and his cock pulsed weakly between them as he wrung every drop from himself. 

Elton gasped and slowed to watch as John trembled below him. It was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen, and the boost to his confidence was like riding a high he’d never known. No one had ever wanted him like this, needed him this desperately, and certainly never experienced this much pleasure before at his hands. John looked wrecked and locked his ankles around Elton’s back pulling him in close while he caught his breath. 

“C’mon, Elton,” he murmured weakly and pulled him down for a messy kiss. Elton moaned into the kiss before continuing his efforts. He put his back into it, snapping his hips and groaning as his orgasm rapidly approached. He was panting out desperate breaths again as he lost control, bucking hopelessly without any rhythm until he finally let out a keening cry as he tumbled over the edge and spilled into John. 

John held him close as his body was overcome with jolts of pleasure which left him shaking atop him. Once he’d finished, he huffed out a laugh and rested his sweaty brow on John’s collarbone. John cooed softly and stroked his hair as Elton caught his breath, then he guided Elton over onto his back beside him and draped himself over his side. John continued to gently stroke the side of his face and hair as he nestled into Elton’s neck and hummed in contentment. 

It was heaven, lying here with John, knowing for the first time both who he was and what he wanted. Feeling accepted, and cared for, as John enveloped him in his drowsy sated arms. He held John against himself weakly as he bathed in the afterglow, content knowing that this was good, and right, and whatever the cost, this was the only place in the world he wanted to be. 


End file.
